I Wish We Could Turn Back Time
by There's Magic in the Music
Summary: What if Lorelai didn’t go to see Christopher but to see Rory at Yale instead? This is after the season 6 finale. Rating is just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: what if Lorelai didn't go to see Christopher but to see Rory at Yale instead? This is after the season 6 finale. **

After her fight with Luke, Lorelai got her Jeep and drove to Yale to talk to Rory.

_Rory, my dear Rory. You are the only one I can turn to now._

Lorelai got to her daughter's apartment and knocked on the door.

Rory opened the door to find her mom with her eyes red and puffy from crying.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Rory asked.

"Can I come inside?" Lorelai asked in an answer.

"Of course" Rory answered.

They both sat on the couch.

"Ok, mom tell me what happened" Rory told her mom.

"I miss you living at home. If it is even home anymore after what I said. I can't believe he would keep that from me for two months! Two months! He had a daughter and he wouldn't even tell me! I let April run the course of mine and Luke's relationship. But I brushed it off! But it bothered me! I couldn't keep it in anymore so I gave him an ultimatum: either we elope right then or we're through. I thought Luke knew me well enough to know that, things like this bother me. That I just wouldn't brush it off. But apparently he doesn't." Lorelai cried.

Lorelai hung her head down.

"Luke does know you. He does. Of course Stars Hollow is home. It always will be. Why did you brush it off?" Rory said.

"I don't know! I thought he loved me! I love him more than I can describe. But he didn't come after me! He just stood there! Why Rory, why!"

"Luke does love you. Of course he does. He has for 10 years. Ever since he met you he has. Everyone knows it. I don't know why he didn't come after you. But he has to think things through. You know him"

"I though I did Rory. He was the one who said that we shouldn't keep any secrets from each other. But he broke his own rule! I want to marry him Rory, I really do. But it will never happen"

"You will mom. You have to go talk to him. Now go!"

After a hug goodbye, Rory pushed Lorelai out the door.

Lorelai sighed and went to her car.

Lorelai drove back to Stars Hollow and stopped in front of Luke's Diner.

She walked up to the diner and saw that the sign said 'closed'.

So Lorelai just stared inside, through the window.

Lorelai was contemplating on whether to go in or turn back.

Luke was cleaning the counters and looked up.

He saw Lorelai staring through the window.

_Oh crap, he saw me._ Lorelai thought.

Lorelai walked away from the door and headed back to her car.

But Luke got out there before she could even move.

"Lorelai, wait don't go" Luke pleaded.

**A/N: I know this is short but this is my first Gilmore Girls fic and I don't think it's very good. Please tell me whether I should keep writing it or toss it. I'm not sure if the title of this fic works or not. So tell me if I should change it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: thank you all for your reviews. I'm glad you like it so far. So here is the next chapter. **

**Chapter 2 **

"Why should I Luke? So you can tell me something and then find out later that you were lying to me? Why should I stand here and not leave? Why!" Lorelai was crying.

"You know what, don't answer that. I have things to get off my chest so I'm just going to say them. You had said that we needed to tell each other everything, no secrets. You broke your own rule! You kept a huge secret from me for 2 months! I acted like you not letting me see April didn't bother me. But it did bother me Luke! You kept spending time with April rather than me, your fiancée! I have to admit that I thought we were never going to get married, ever since you wanted to postpone it. I thought you knew me! I thought you knew me enough to know when something bothered me! Which apparently you didn't so, I let the whole April thing control our whole relationship. I love you Luke and I thought you loved me, which apparently you don't!" Lorelai was fuming and crying at the same time.

"Yes I do! I love you so much Lorelai! Don't you ever doubt it, ever! I have loved you ever since the day we met" Luke told her.

"If you love me so much, then why did you do what you did?" Lorelai asked/screamed.

"I don't know Lorelai! I was confused and surprised. I didn't know what to do! I'm sorry! I wanted April to like me and feel comfortable around me before you two could have a relationship. When it was April's birthday party, I called you because I couldn't think of anything to do for April. I didn't have experience with that before. I never had a daughter before." Luke answered.

"Yes you did have a daughter before. Rory. Rory is more your daughter than she is Christopher's. You are a great dad to Rory and a great dad to April. If we are going to make this work, you have to let me see April, no matter what Anna says. If we get married, April will be family to me too. Just because you were confused and surprised, doesn't mean you couldn't have told me you had a daughter, Luke!" Lorelai said.

"I know now! I'm sorry! Why didn't you tell me how you felt before?" Luke said then asked.

"I don't know! I thought you would have realized it. But you didn't. We are not finished with this conversation but it's getting late so I have to go home. Goodnight Luke" Lorelai answered.

"Alright. Goodnight Lorelai" Luke said back.

Lorelai smiled a weak smile and got in her car to go home.

But before Lorelai got in her car, Luke took a glance at her left hand.

She still had her engagement ring on her finger.

_Maybe there is still hope for us._ Luke thought.

He looked away from her hand and watched her drive home.

**A/N: I know this is short but I wanted to have a Lorelai and Luke explanation. PLEASE REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lorelai stepped inside her house, threw her purse and her keys on the coffee table, and ran upstairs to her room.

She flopped on her bed, still in her clothes, crying herself to sleep.

At the diner Luke went back to scrubbing down the counters and tables, a tear rolling down his cheek.

Lorelai and Luke were affected so much by their situation.

They both love each other so much and they don't want anything to ruin their relationship anymore.

But they don't know what to do about it.

The next morning Lorelai woke up and went to the bathroom.

She looked in the mirror and saw that her face was all red from crying.

Lorelai then felt a nauseous sensation in the pit of her stomach. It kept rising.

(**if you guys are thinking what I'm thinking is happening here, then I'm sorry if it's cliché. If you don't know what's happening here then you'll just have to wait and see what happens.)**

Lorelai threw up in the toilet.

Lorelai continued to do so for a while.

Then she heard wheels pulling into her driveway.

She wondered who it was but she couldn't stop throwing up.

"Lorelai?" she heard the person say.

She heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

She heard them outside the bathroom door. She heard the door open and felt someone hold up her hair for her.

The person holding her hair was also messaging her back a little.

When Lorelai finally stopped throwing up she wiped her face and turned around to face the person who held up her hair.

"Luke?"

"Are you alright?" Luke asked.

"What are you doing here?" Lorelai asked, ignoring Luke's question.

"I came to talk to you. You didn't answer my question" Luke answered.

"I'm fine Luke. Really I am. I'm not ready to talk to you again. I need some more time as you probably do too. Even if you deny it you need more time too. Can you please let me have my space Luke?" Lorelai was frustrated.

"Alright Lorelai I'll let you have your space. But please, can we talk soon?" Luke agreed then asked.

"I can't promise how soon it will be but yes, we can talk as soon as I feel ready" Lorelai answered.

"Ok then Lorelai. I'll be around. Bye" Luke said before turning on his heel and leaving.

"Bye Luke" Lorelai said, a tear falling from her eye.

Lorelai clutched her stomach remembering the last time she threw up in the toilet.

She knew what she was because this happened to her before.

She is pregnant.

But she wants to be sure so she takes a shower and gets dressed.

Lorelai goes out to her car and drives to Hartford, to a pharmacy. She doesn't want anyone is Stars Hollow to become suspicious.

She goes to the counter with the tests and pays.

In the car ride home, Lorelai is thinking.

_If I am pregnant, what would Luke say if I tell him? Should I tell him? Of course I should tell him, the baby would be his. I really hope I'm not, but yet I hope I am._

Lorelai was waiting for the tests to come up.

She had gotten 5 tests just in case.

_Well here goes everything….._

It's…..

**A/N: I am so, so, so, sorry it took me long to get this posted. But I have been in a funk with my writing. Now I'm not in a funk. I finally have my inspiration back. I hope you liked this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

1st test: positive

2nd test: positive

3rd test: positive

4th test: positive

5th test: positive

Lorelai Victoria Gilmore is indeed pregnant.

_Oh G-d! Why does this have to happen to me again? I am pregnant without being married, just like the last time. But this time I love the person who caused it. I need Luke. I have to tell him. How am I going to tell him? I can't just go to him and say, 'hey Luke how are you? You're going to be a dad again'. What am I going to do!_

As Lorelai was contemplating this, Luke was at the diner taking customers' orders, being even grumpier than he usually is.

"Cesar I'm taking a break!" Luke called, storming up the back stairs.

_G-d! How could I be so stupid! Why couldn't I see that she was unhappy? I love her so much and I ruined it by ignoring her while spending time with April. I ruined everything! I have to fix it. But how? I need Lorelai. I need _**my**_ Lorelai back. G-d I'm an idiot!_

Luke ran down the stairs and before he walked out the door he said, "I'll be gone for a while".

Luke walked out to the town square and saw Lorelai sitting in the gazebo.

He approached her slowly.

"Lorelai I…." Lorelai interrupted him.

"No Luke…..I have to tell you something" Lorelai started, tears already starting to flow down her cheeks.

"What is it Lorelai?" Luke asked, concerned.

"I don't think I can…..Ok. I—I—I'm p—p­—­­pregnant" Lorelai stuttered, even more tears flowing down her cheeks.

"You're wh­—what?" Luke was surprised.

"I'm pregnant Luke and you are going to be a dad" Lorelai said it with more confidence.

"You're sure?" Luke asked.

"Yes Luke I'm absolutely positive" Lorelai said, no happiness in her voice at all.

"That's great Lorelai" Luke said, a tiny smile appearing on his face.

"Is it really Luke? Do you honestly think that this will repair our relationship?" Lorelai was beginning to get angry.

"No Lorelai. But maybe this will bring us closer so we can try to repair what we lost" Luke answered.

"Well I just wanted you to know. I didn't want to keep it from you. Now the big problem is what the town will say when they find out. They will find out. Just one look at my stomach in a few months and they'll know. Or if Patty or Babette hear one of us talking about it, the town will know in a matter of minutes. Look, Luke I miss us. I really do. But if we are to make this work we need to be absolutely, positively, without a shout of a doubt, honest with each other. Also I need to have a relationship with April. That is all I ask right now. I really am surprised you are not very shocked that I'm pregnant, like I thought you'd be. You sure are still shocked about April, from what I can tell. But you aren't shocked about me being pregnant. Why is that Luke?"

"Yes I'm still shocked about April because I hadn't known about her for 13 years. I know that I've said before that I hated kids. Yes other's kids but not my own. So I'm not shocked. When I'm shocked I think about things, as you know. But this I didn't have to think hard about because, I already know that I'm going to love this kid because it's a part of you and me. I will say this numerous times until you believe me. I love you Lorelai and I'm sorry"

"Luke I have forgiven you. I know you love me but it's still hard to trust you after all you kept from me. I love you too Luke. If we are to make it Luke, we need to promise each other that we will tell each other everything, and I mean EVERYTHING. I promise. Do you promise Luke?"

"I promise Lorelai. I truly promise"

Lorelai broke down crying in Luke's arms.

Luke gladly hugged her. He would hug her for all eternity if he could.

"I've missed this Luke. You've been so preoccupied with April and I've been trying to avoid it"

"Shh….I know Lorelai, I know." Luke stroked her hair trying to comfort her.

Lorelai put her head on his shoulder and smiled.

Luke smiled too, happy that he was going to be a dad and that he got his Lorelai back.

**A/N: I know this is short but I wanted to give you all the answers you were looking for. Thanks for the reviews. I'm finally out of my funk and I can write now. I realized what it was that got me out of my funk. It is music. If I listen to music, I can write. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Lorelai woke up the next morning feeling the warmth in Luke's arms. She couldn't help but smile.

But she suddenly got the urge to throw up.

She got up fast and went into the bathroom and bent over the toilet.

She threw up.

But she felt her hair being held back.

After she threw up she looked up and saw Luke looking worried and concerned.

"It's alright Luke I'm fine. It's morning sickness. You'll just have to get used to it as will I, again. It's normal for me to do this. I still remember the last time I had morning sickness when I was pregnant with Rory. Oh my G-d! I haven't told Rory! I need to call Rory!" Lorelai explained, a smile coming to here face.

Luke just shook his head playfully and smiled.

He hugged her and kissed her gently.

"Good morning Lorelai" Luke greeted, smiling intensely.

"Good morning Luke" Lorelai greeted back, smiling intensely as well.

"Luke I'm hungry and I need coffee" Lorelai whined her signature whine.

"Well then let's get you some breakfast. No coffee" Luke suggested and warned.

"Why Luke?" Lorelai whined again.

"I don't want my kid to have two heads. So the only coffee you are going to have is decaf or neither" Luke responded.

**(A/N: I know that the 'two heads' line has been used many times before but I like it so I'm using it)**

"But Luke, please" Lorelai gave him here signature pout.

"No" Luke replied, finding it very to say no to her when she pouts.

"Fine" Lorelai grunted.

"Good. I'm only doing it because I love you" Luke said, kissing the top of her head.

"I know. I love you too" Lorelai said.

They both went downstairs holding hands.

But they made their separate ways, Lorelai to the phone and Luke to the kitchen.

Lorelai looked at the time and saw it to be 6:00 AM.

Lorelai didn't care. Her daughter needed to know bu8t she wanted to tell her in person.

So Lorelai called her daughter and told her she was coming by later to tell her something important.

Lorelai then walked into the kitchen smelling the delicious food smell wafting through the air.

Lorelai wrapped her arms around Luke and put her head on his shoulder.

He almost dropped his spatula when she did that but he didn't.

"Did you talk to Rory?" Luke asked.

"Uh-huh" Lorelai replied.

"Did you tell her?" Luke asked, turning off the stove and putting the food on plates.

Lorelai still hung onto Luke while he was putting the food onto plates.

After they sat down at the table Lorelai answered his question.

"No I didn't tell her yet. I told her that I would stop by later and tell her something important. Then I was thinking that I would go over to the Inn to tell Sookie then go over to the Diner"

"That sounds good" Luke said.

Then they enjoyed the food and got up to get dressed so they could be on their ways.

Luke drove to the Diner while Lorelai drove to her daughter's apartment.

New Haven, Connecticut…..

When Lorelai got up to the door of here daughter's apartment she knocked, a huge smile gracing her face.

Rory opened the door and saw the huge smile on here mom's face. She got one on her face too.

"Hi mom. What's got you all smiling?" Rory greeted her mom.

"Hey Rory! I have something or some things that I really need to tell you" Lorelai hugged her.

Lorelai and Rory sat on the couch.

"What's up mom?" Rory asked, wanting to know what's got her mom smiling so big.

"Well first, Luke and I are together once again" Lorelai answered.

"That's great mom" Rory said, smiling.

"Second, what would you think if I put a crib in my sewing room?" Lorelai asked, her smile widening.

"Oh my G-d mom you're pregnant!" Rory exclaimed, hugging her mom.

Lorelai just nodded her head vigorously, her smile widening to full force.

They talked for a while more then Lorelai went back to Stars Hollow to talk to Sookie.

Lorelai walked into the Dragonfly Inn with, again, a huge smile on her face.

But Lorelai has two reasons to smile hugely for.

She has Luke and is pregnant.

Lorelai entered the kitchen and saw Sookie whipping up something.

"Hey Lorelai how's it going? Coffee?" Sookie asked.

"I'm doing great! I would have coffee but Luke would get mad at me" Lorelai answered.

"Why would Luke get mad at you? You have coffee every single day and he always says you shouldn't drink it, but you still do anyway" Sookie wanted information.

"Well…."Lorelai put her hand on her stomach, to explain what she was trying to say.

"Lorelai are you saying what I think you're saying? Are you pregnant?" Sookie was hopeful.

"Yes I am" Lorelai and Sookie were smiling, jumping and giggling like little girls.

**A/N: I really didn't know what to write for this chapter. I hope you liked it. Thanks you all for the reviews. You know who you are who reviewed. Please keep doing so. I'm sick so I'll probably get out another update for one of my stories this weekend. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"That is so great Lorelai! Does Luke know?" Sookie exclaimed.

"Yes he knows and he is as happy about this as I am!" Lorelai was ecstatic.

"Well are you going to get married before the baby is born or after?" Sookie asked.

"I have no idea Sookie. I just found out yesterday. I don't even know if we're engaged anymore. I know that I kept the ring on but, I'll have to talk to Luke about it" Lorelai answered.

Little did they know that Luke was coming to surprise Lorelai and he heard everything they said.

Luke had an evilish grin on his face that signaled he was thinking of a plan. He walked into the kitchen with a smile on his face.

"Luke what are you doing here I thought I was going to meet you at the Diner?" Lorelai asked that with a smile on her face.

"Well I decided to surprise you. Hey Sookie can I borrow her for a moment?" Luke turned to Sookie for the answer.

"Of course Luke. By all means take all the time you want" Sookie winked at him then smiled.

Luke looked down in embarrassment and took Lorelai's hand to lead them to her office.

When they were in her office Lorelai spoke.

"What's up Luke?" Lorelai asked.

"Well I just wanted to see if you wanted to go out to dinner tonight" Luke answered.

"Sure Luke. Where?" Lorelai responded.

"I want it to be a surprise. Just be ready by 7" Luke said.

"Hmm….Ok. I'll just have to find something special to wear for you. That will be a surprise too. As much as I love your presence here and I'm sure you love mine but, we both have to get back to work" Lorelai said.

"Alright. I guess I'll be going then. I love you. I'll see you at 7 Lorelai" Luke agreed.

"Bye Luke. I love you too" Lorelai leaned in for a kiss and got what she wanted.

They leaned back, smiled at each other then went back to work.

Luke, instead of going back to work, went to a jewelry store in Hartford.

He stepped inside the jewelry store and walked around, searching for the perfect engagement ring for Lorelai.

Even though they are still technically engaged, he wants to do it the right way.

His eye was caught on one ring in particular.

It had 3 beautiful vibrant sapphires, like Lorelai's eyes, on a silver band.

The salesperson noticed Luke looking at it and he walked over.

"Could I help you with something sir?" the salesperson asked.

"Yes. I was just looking for a ring to surprise my girlfriend tonight. I was looking at this one and it just seems perfect for her. Could I take a look at it?" Luke answered then asked.

"Yes sir" the salesperson answered.

He opened the case and took out the ring and handed it to Luke.

Luke looked at it more closely and thought that it was even more perfect for Lorelai.

"How much for it?" Luke asked, hopeful that it wouldn't take too large a chunk out of his pocket.

When he was told the price, Luke was in shock at how much it was but, Lorelai was worth it.

Luke sighed and looked up from the ring.

"I'll take it" Luke said.

"Alright. Will that be cash or charge?" the salesperson asked.

"Charge" Luke replied.

Luke went up to the register and gave the salesperson his credit card.

"Your girlfriend must be very special to pay this much for this ring" the salesperson said while swiping the card.

"Yes she is" Luke said.

Luke took back his card and the ring in a dark blue velvet box.

After thanking the salesperson Luke left the jewelry store satisfied.

Meanwhile Lorelai was shopping also in Hartford for a dress that would make Luke's jaw drop.

Lorelai walked into a shop with dresses displayed in the window.

She was browsing in a section and saw the perfect dress for tonight.

It was a plum silk dress with a v-neck and thin straps. It came to the knee.

When she tried it on it was just as perfect on her as on the hanger, if not better.

Lorelai went to thee register and paid for it and walked out content.

When she walked out of the shop she saw Luke walk out of a jewelry store across the street.

As Lorelai saw him, Luke saw her walk out of the dress shop.

They both stopped abruptly and smiled at one another.

They both knew that they were getting something special for each other.

They smiled once again and walked the ways they were going.

**A/N: I am so sorry it has taken me long to get this updated. I have been busy and I couldn't think of anything to write for this. I know that some of you who read this also read my other fics and I'm sorry I haven't updated those but, I can't think of anything to write for them. Thank you all for reviewing. So I'll update them as soon as I can. I hope you liked this chapter. So PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Luke drove up to Lorelai's at 7:05. He always remembered that a true Gilmore Girl has the tradition of being fashionably late.

He walked up the steps on the porch and knocked on the door, flowers in hand. Her favorite flowers mind you, yellow daisies. This would be the 2nd time giving her flowers. He hoped she would see the significance.

Lorelai was putting her 2nd earring on when she heard a knock at the door.

She ran to the door and opened it.

"Right on time" Lorelai smiled.

"These are for you" Luke also smiled, handing her the flowers.

"Oh Luke they're beautiful. Thank you" she kissed him lightly and walked into the kitchen to put the flowers in a vase.

After a few moments, Lorelai walked out of the kitchen and grabbed her purse.

"Ready" Lorelai said, as they both left the house.

Luke wrapped an arm around her waist, walking towards the car.

"You look amazing tonight Lorelai" Luke said.

"You don't look so bad yourself Luke" she smiled at him as they got in the car. He couldn't help but smile back.

Luke was wearing a nice suit and a lack of a baseball cap.

Lorelai was wearing her dress she bought that day and dangly earrings that match perfectly to the ring Luke had bought, which he had yet to give her.

While they were in the car, Lorelai kept wondering where they were going. Luke said he wanted it to be a surprise but she thought she just might be able to get it out of him. Hey you're talking about Lorelai Gilmore. She can get Luke to do anything with the pout, the smile, and the hair flip.

"Luke where are we going?" Lorelai asked with the innocent smile on her face, hoping for an answer.

"I told you Lorelai, I want it to be a surprise. Besides, we're almost there" Luke responded.

"Oh c'mon Luke. You know you want to tell me" Lorelai next did her pout.

"No Lorelai. It's a surprise" Luke said.

"Please" Lorelai did the hair flip. She knew that would work, it had to.

"As much as that would make me grovel at your feet all the time, this time no. Besides, we're here" Luke couldn't help but smile at her persistence.

Lorelai sighed in defeat and was about to open her door to get out, but Luke put his hand up to stop her.

He got out and walked over to her side and being the gentleman he is, opened the door for her, letting her out.

"Why thank you kind sir" Lorelai thanked in a mock English accent.

"You're quite welcome madam" Luke said back. Lorelai couldn't help but giggle a little at his try at an accent. (FYI it wasn't good).

They walked hand in hand inside the restaurant.

The restaurant looked like a highly expensive place to eat.

Lorelai was in awe at how it looked like something from the Victorian era, with all the fancy crystal chandeliers and the furniture.

They walked up to the hostess and Luke spoke up.

"Reservation under Luke Danes"

"Right this way Mr. Danes" the hostess said, leading them to a booth in the back.

They both said thanks and sat down.

"Luke, this place is so beautiful. I must be expensive—" she was cut off by Luke when she said expensive.

"Yes it is but I don't care Lorelai. I wanted to take you somewhere nice and different and that's where we are"

Lorelai smiled and that was infectious so Luke couldn't help but join her.

They were silent while looking through the menu.

After they ordered Luke suddenly got the look of nervousness.

Lorelai saw this and got a look of concern on her face.

"Luke what's wrong?" Lorelai asked.

"Nothing at all. Just, um….Lorelai, I'll start with saying I love you so much I can't describe how much is words. I waited too long to do this the right way and I intend on doing it. I know we are still technically engaged but I want this to symbolize a new and fresh start in our relationship" he responded pulling the blue velvet box out of his pocket.

He opened the box and Lorelai gasped.

"Oh my gosh….."

"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore will you marry me?"

Before Lorelai could answer, they got their food.

When the waiter disappeared, Lorelai smiled and answered the question.

"Yes Luke. I will marry you"

Luke's grin was as wide as it could be at that moment.

He took Lorelai's hand and took off the old ring. Then he took the new ring and put it on her finger.

Luke just held here hand, not letting her go.

While they were in their own world, they hadn't noticed when two people walked over to them.

"Lorelai"

"Mom?

**A/N: Wow that took me a while to write. I personally think this is my favorite chapter because I was more descriptive. Ok I will not have the baby being born in the next chapter or even the one after that but, I have a poll on my website (the link is in my profile. The poll is on my About Me page) to see how many want a boy or a girl. Now please do it please. Also when you review please tell me at least 1 suggestion for a boy name and a girl name. I need help with that. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok I realize that a lot of you couldn't find the poll so I'll explain it better. The poll is on my About Me page on my website. Sorry for the confusion. Oh I forgot to mention in the beginning of this fic that, Liz is still pregnant, so is Lane, and that Logan is in London but hasn't sent the rocket or anything ahead of that.**

**Chapter 8**

"Mom?"

"Yes Lorelai who else would it be?" Emily Gilmore asked rhetorically and annoyed.

"It's just I'm surprised to see you here on the same night that I'm here, mom" Lorelai responded.

"Well I can say the same, Lorelai. What are you doing here? I thought you two broke up?" Emily asked, motioning her finger from Lorelai to Luke.

"Emily leave them be. We came here for dinner so let's have dinner. Now let's sit down" Richard Gilmore told his wife.

That statement made, Lorelai suddenly realizes her father was present.

"Oh hi dad. Sorry I didn't notice you there. Also thank you" Lorelai said, a little embarrassed that she didn't see her father.

"Hello Lorelai. That's quite alright. I can understand. You are welcome. Now come Emily" Richard said, now walking to his table.

Emily followed him with a 'humph'.

"That woman is infuriating! The one night where I think I can have a nice time with you away from everything, especially my mother, she shows up! Ugh!" Lorelai whisper screamed.

"Hey, calm down it will be fine. Ok?" Luke suggested.

"Alright" Lorelai said.

"I know I'll dread saying this later and you'll dread hearing it, but it has to be said. We don't have to do it now or tomorrow or the next day but, we have to tell your parents that you're pregnant" Luke said, looking sympathetic.

"No" Lorelai stated firmly.

"Yes Lorelai. You have to. They are your parents. As much as they despise me and the idea of me marrying you, they have to know. I will be there to back you up" Luke put his hands on Lorelai's to show that he meant every word.

"Only if we get married first. I don't want to have to find a dress that shows a bump when the time comes. I want to get married quickly and I mean that Luke. I love you Luke and I don't want to wait any longer anymore" Lorelai let a stray tear come down her face.

"Hey, hey, hey, I know ok. How about we just enjoy the food and when we get home we can discuss this more?" Luke tilted here head up and wiped her tear away.

"Ok" Lorelai answered.

**Meanwhile with Rory…**

Rory decided to go back to Stars Hollow to visit her mom even though she just saw her.

Rory had nothing better to do.

Before Rory could leave her cell rang.

She looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Logan.

(Rory **_bold italics_** and Logan _italics_)

_**Hello?**_

_Hey Ace._

_**Hey Logan.**_

_I know I've only been in London for 3 days but I can't take it anymore Rory._

_**Logan, this is a great opportunity for you. You have to stick it out. I can't take it either though.**_

_No it's not that it's just I can't take being away from you._

_**I can't stand it either Logan, but you have to be there and I have to be here.**_

_You don't have to stay there all summer._

_**What are you talking about?**_

_Look on the counter in the kitchen. You'll see an envelope. Open it._

**_Ok. (_**opens envelope) **_A ticket to London! You mean…_**

_Yes Rory I got you a ticket to London so you could stay with me for the summer until you go back to Yale, also because we can't take our Asia trip. So what do you say?_

_**When do I leave?**_

_A week from today or rather tomorrow._

_**I can't wait to see you!**_

_I can't wait either Ace. It is quite late here and I have a meeting in the morning so I have to get some sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Love you Rory._

_**Love you too Logan. Bye.**_

_Bye._

Then they hung up.

Rory then went out the door to her car so she could go tell her mom.

**With Lorelai and Luke…**

Luke and Lorelai walked to the porch of the Crap Shack holding hands.

They sat down on the porch swing. (let's just say they have a porch swing)

Lorelai laid here head on Luke's shoulder and admired her ring.

Luke saw this and smiled.

"Lorelai, I know you want to get married quickly, but when do you think exactly?" Luke asked.

She looked up at him.

"In July. I don't want to show my pregnancy at all. I know that is only a month away but I want to get married then" Lorelai answered.

"Then we'll get married in July" Luke said and really meant.

** A/N: Well that's the end of the chapter I hope you liked it. Thanks for the suggestions so far. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

Just then Rory's car pulled up in the driveway.

Rory got out and ran to the porch.

"Hey Rory what's up?" Lorelai asked, surprised.

"I'm going to London for the summer!" Rory exclaimed with a grin on her face.

"That's great Rory" Luke said.

"Yeah it really is" Rory said still smiling.

There was silence until Rory saw the ring on Lorelai's finger.

"Oh my gosh! Mom let me see your hand!" Rory screamed.

Lorelai smiled and lifted her hand up.

"This is gorgeous! Luke you really went all the way with this" Rory looked at Luke who was smiling.

"Well your mom is worth every penny I spent for it" Luke blushed.

No matter how much Lorelai and he are in love, Lorelai can still make him blush.

"We have something else to tell you. We're getting married in July" Lorelai said, excited.

"That's great! I am very happy for the both of you! But isn't that a little soon?" Rory pondered.

"Rory, I have waited way too long to have you're mom and I'm not going to wait any longer" Luke responded.

"Exactly. I feel the exact same way. Rory, you don't sound that happy for us. Aren't you happy for us?" Lorelai looked worried.

"Of course I'm happy for you both! I'm just sidetracked by me going to London. I love both of you very much and this is the best thing in the world to happen. I'm also just thinking how my mom will finally have my dad forever. Luke you have always been my dad. You have been there ever since I stepped in your diner as a little kid. So you have done more than words can describe, for me than my father. So you are my dad. I just want you to know that. Also that when my brother or sister is born, you will be there watching the birth, because you are already a great dad" Rory said.

"Rory, I don't know what to say. That means so much to me. You have no idea how much" Luke actually shed a tear from what Rory said.

Luke got up from the porch swing and hugged Rory.

Lorelai smiled at the sight before her.

Luke did love Rory like she was his own daughter.

Luke already loves the child growing inside of her.

The next day Rory was off to London, but not without a Friday night dinner with the Gilmores. Lorelai and Luke had decided not to tell the Gilmores that they were expecting, but tell them after their wedding. But what they did decide to tell them was that their wedding was in the next month.

All three of them walked up to the Gilmore Mansion and knocked on the door.

Lorelai was looking around nervously.

Luke put his hand in hers as a sign that everything was going to be ok.

Lorelai looked up at him and smiled a weak smile.

Before they linger on anything else, the door opened to reveal a scared new maid.

Yet again, Emily Gilmore has already scared the maid.

"We are Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore's guests" Luke said.

"Oh. May I take your coats?" the maid asked quietly.

Rory and Luke handed the maid their coats, but Lorelai kept hers to hide her stomach.

"Mrs. Gilmore is in the living room. Shall I announce you?" the maid asked.

"No thank you. We'll do it ourselves" Rory answered.

The three went into the living room to find Emily on a couch waiting for them.

"Good you're here. Hello Rory, Lorelai…..Luke" Emily greeted, putting on a fake smile for Luke.

"Hello mom. Where's dad?" Lorelai sat down on the couch across from her mother and next to Luke. Rory sat next to Lorelai on the other side.

"In his study as usual. He will be out shortly. So what would you like to drink? Lorelai?" Emily looked at Lorelai.

"Just water" Lorelai answered.

Emily looked startled by Lorelai not wanting a martini, but brushed it off. "Fine. Rory?" Emily asked.

"A martini, thanks" Rory answered.

"Coming right up. Luke?" Emily started making the martini for Rory.

"Water as well, thank you" Luke responded.

"Alright"

After they got their drinks, Emily sat down where she was before.

"So Rory, is there anything you are going to be doing this summer before your final year of Yale?" Emily asked to start up a conversation.

"Actually yes. I know I should have said this sooner but, I'm going to London for the rest of summer to see Logan" Rory answered.

"That's great Rory. That should be fun. Lorelai, why are you still wearing your coat?" Emily had just noticed Lorelai was still wearing her coat.

Lorelai looked at Luke for silent help and he gave her an apologetic smile.

Lorelai answered, "I'm cold mom. But, wow I can't believe I'm actually going to say this, but anyways, I'm hiding something under my coat and I need both you and dad here to tell you what"

"Well I'll go get him" Emily said, walking out of the room.

"Lorelai are you sure you want to tell them now?" Luke asked.

"Yes. It' better to tell them everything at once so it's all out there. I'm going to casually lift up my arm so my ring is revealed. Then after the conflict we are going to get into with my parents, I will take off my coat and show my stomach. Not that it shows much now but my mother will ask if I've gained wait. Then I will talk about my need for a wedding dress that will fit me next month when I get bigger. They will figure out that I'm pregnant or one of us will have to clarify that I am for them. Then that will lead into a terrible argument that will allow us to leave" Lorelai answered.

Luke and Rory were about to say something when Emily and Richard entered the living room.

"Hello Lorelai, Rory, Luke. What seems to be so important?" Richard said.

Lorelai, following with her plan, lifted her left hand a little and showed her ring.

"Lorelai, that is absolutely gorgeous. Congratulations" Richard said.

"Thanks dad" Lorelai smiled, her dad smiled back.

"Richard, why would you be saying congratulations? They broke up" Emily said.

"Emily, if they broke up, why would Luke be here?" Richard countered.

"Fine. Luke how could you possibly afford this?" Emily looked at Luke with disgust.

"Mrs. Gilmore as surprising as this may sound to you; I can afford many more expensive things than this. I have been very successful with my diner and I have been saving for a ring for Lorelai for 8 years. This one happened to be the one to catch my eye. I have spent quite a lot on it, yes. I still have plenty to live on and Lorelai has done very well with her inn. We won't be in need of going on vacation for a while. I am very prepared to make Lorelai as happy as she wants to be" Luke replied, surprised at himself for standing up to Emily Gilmore.

"I don't believe you can make her happy. You have certainly caused her pain before. What would make now any different?" Emily looked at Luke disbelievingly.

"Grandma stop it! Just because Luke is not from your world does not mean he can't make mom happy!" Rory yelled.

"You have no right to speak to me like that young lady!" Emily yelled back.

"I'm 21 years old, going on 22! I can speak however I like! Mom was going to include in what we were going to tell you today but I don't think that is a good idea anymore. Mom, is it alright if I go?" Rory was frustrated and angry.

Lorelai nodded her head yes.

Once Rory was out of the room, Lorelai got so angry.

But she made sure that she kept calm about it so she didn't stress the baby.

"How dare you? You know you'd think that I, Lorelai Gilmore at 37 years old could make my own decisions for myself. But no. You have to make them for me. Well you know what, Luke and I are getting married next month and I stupidly thought that you would at least pretend to be happy for me. But no. Well you know something else? I'm pregnant and I also stupidly thought that you would want to be in my kid's life. But I guess not. I wasn't going to tell you this but I did. Come on Luke let's go!" Lorelai grabbed Luke's hand and stormed out the front door, leaving a very frustrated Emily and a confused Richard.

**A/N: Well how was this chapter? This took me a while to write this. I wrote part of this chapter in my lunch period today. I didn't have time to post it though. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

A month had passed and Lorelai and Sookie had worked their butts off preparing everything for the wedding. They made sure they decided the right kind of food, Lorelai found another dress, they agreed on the guest list; which included, surprisingly Lorelai's mother and father. No matter how much she despises her mother, Lorelai relented to sending an invitation to her parents. Anyways, Lorelai and Sookie finished preparing everything with no time to spare.

Lorelai's morning sickness had become less terrible but it still was pretty bad.

To top it all off it was her wedding day.

Lorelai was getting ready to walk down the aisle to her soon-to-be-husband.

Surprisingly her parents came and here dad was going to walk her down the aisle.

So back to Lorelai.

Lorelai heard the music starting and watched the flower girl, Martha, walk down the aisle, tossing around flowers. Then followed by Davey, the ring barer. After them came Rory, the Maid of Honor, on the arm of Jess, the Best Man; much to Logan's disgust.

Then the rest were April, Lane, Sookie, and Liz as bridesmaids; T. J., Jackson, Zack, and Luke's old friend Daniel as groomsmen.

The rest of the wedding party included, Emily, Richard, Logan, Mia, Paul Anka (the dog), Paris, Louise, Madeline, and even Michel. Christopher was **definitely not invited. **

So as Lorelai walked down the aisle with her dad on her arm, she was smiling.

When they reached the altar, Richard kissed Lorelai on the cheek and let her go to the man of her dreams.

Lorelai and Luke took hands as Lorelai shed a happy tear.

They then stepped under the Chuppah that Luke built Lorelai before.

Luke smiled softly and wiped her tear away with his thumb.

"Don't cry" Luke whispered in that whisper that could always make her melt.

Lorelai smiled back and turned to face Reverend Skinner, so that she could be bound to Luke for the rest of her life.

Luke too, turned to face the reverend so he and Lorelai could do what they've been waiting to do for, it seemed like forever.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today to **finally** bind these to wonderful people in Holy matrimony. If anyone, which there better not be, feels that these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace. (silence) Good. Now Luke and Lorelai decided to recite their own vows" Reverend Skinner said.

Luke turned to face Lorelai and recited his vows.

"Lorelai, I remember that day almost 12 years ago when you came into my dinere talking a mile a minute, egging me for coffee. Ever since that day, I have been, dare I say it, head over heels in love with you. You mean everything to me. I know how it is to live without you and I don't ever want that to happen again. You know how I'm not one to show my emotions but this is the best exception. When you told me that you were pregnant, you were right. I was shocked. Not shocked as in mad but shocked as in happy. Right now, us here, I'm in, I'm all in"

Lorelai just stood there mesmerized by his loving words, tears falling down her face.

She wiped them off quickly and recited her vows.

"Wow Luke, that was so wonderful. You definitely aren't one to show your emotions but that was just amazing. When we were just friends, you were just the grumpy diner man who supplied me coffee, and I was just the crazy lady who talked a mile a minute and a coffee addict. But then when we were dating and you revealed to me about your dark day, I knew then that you were the one for me. You had decided that I was the only one to tell about your dark day to besides Liz. That made me feel so special Luke. I love you Luke and I always will"

Luke looked at her and actually cried happy tears too, not even bothering to wipe them away.

There wasn't a dry eye anywhere.

Reverend Skinner had even shed some tears.

"Those vows were the most beautiful I have ever heard. Now, do you Lucas Ethan Danes take this woman, Lorelai Victoria Gilmore to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, through good times and hard times, through sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do"

"And do you Lorelai Victoria Gilmore take this man, Lucas Ethan Danes to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, through good times and hard times, through sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do"

"The rings please"

Davey handed him the rings and in turn Reverend Skinner handed Luke and Lorelai the rings.

"Luke repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed"

"With this ring I thee wed" Luke slipped the ring on Lorelai's ring finger.

"And Lorelai repeat after me. With this ring I thee wed"

"With this ring I thee wed" Lorelai put the ring on Luke's finger and took his hands in hers.

"Now Luke you must step on the glass"

Luke did as he was told.

"With the powers invested in me from the state of Connecticut, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"

Luke didn't wait a millisecond more after that was said.

He swept Lorelai into a passionate kiss they would remember forever.

**A/N: Well how is this chapter? I hope I did the ceremony ok, I'm not very good at it. Well if you believe differently please tell me. I need all the encouragement I can get. Thank you all for reviewing and please review now!!!!! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I know there was some confusion with the stepping on the glass thing. I don't know why I put that in there, but maybe I put it in there because of my own heritage. I don't know. Sorry! Oh in this chapter you'll find out the results of my poll and also I thank all of you who gave me suggestions for names, and I think you'll like what I choose.**

**Chapter 11**

5 months later……

In the past five months Lorelai had gotten to know April very well. So well in fact that April started to call Lorelai 'mom'.

Ana did not appreciate that.

April had even said to here mother that Lorelai is more of a mother than she is. April told her mother she was angry because she didn't let April hang out with Lorelai in the first place. April also said that she didn't understand how Ana could not let her meet Lorelai. If she had let her meet Lorelai in the first place, Luke and Lorelai wouldn't have broken up.

Luke is now fighting for full custody of April. Until he gets it, April lives with Ana.

"Lucas Ethan Danes, get down here now!" Lorelai screamed from the living room.

Luke ran downstairs.

"Lorelai what is it?" Luke asked, highly concerned.

"My water just broke. It's time" Lorelai answered.

"Ok. Let's go" Luke grabbed the bag for the hospital that was right by the front door.

They got in the car with some difficulty, but got to Hartford Memorial Hospital as fast as they could.

When they got there, they had to wait in the waiting room for 10 minutes.

Luke took the opportunity to call Rory.

Rory in turn called everyone and drove to the hospital as fast as she could.

Luke was thinking about how he was going to be a father very soon and how he and Lorelai had done it. They got married and they were going to have kids.

Yep, that's right. Kids.

Luke couldn't believe when the doctor had said that they were going to have twins. A boy and a girl. But he and Lorelai were both overjoyed that they were have twins.

They both had agreed that they were going to surprise everyone when she gave birth.

They hadn't told anyone they were having twins.

They had picked the perfect names for them.

Before Luke could think about more, he was shaken from his thoughts by the doctor talking.

"Lorelai Danes?" the doctor asked.

"Yes" Lorelai let out a painful response.

"It's time for you to go in the delivery room. I suppose you are Luke Danes?"

"Yes" Luke replied.

"Follow me"

The doctor wheeled Lorelai in a wheelchair; Lorelai holding Luke's hand.

"Lorelai you need to push so we can get your daughter out. Just one more. Don't you want your daughter to join your son? Come on. Can you try?" the doctor said.

"I'll try. I don't know what good it will do" Lorelai pushed one last time and heard a cry. Luke's hand was now crushed.

"Congratulations. You both have a healthy boy and girl" the doctor said, taking the twins to clean them up.

"Lorelai, we did it. We have two beautiful kids" Luke told her while wiping the sweaty hair out of her face.

"Four beautiful children. We already had two. We just added two to the mix" Lorelai tiredly joked at the last part. Even exhausted Lorelai still has her quips.

"Yes we did. But you are just as beautiful as they are, even more so. But now I better go tell everyone what's going on" Luke said.

Luke kissed the top of her head before heading out the door.

"I love you" Luke said right before leaving.

"I love you too" Lorelai said back.

Luke then went out to the waiting room and told everyone to come to the room Lorelai was in.

They got in the room and Luke immediately went over to the hospital bed that Lorelai was in and laid down with her, holding one of their kids.

"Twins!" everybody said at the same time.

"Yeah. Welcome to the world Michael William Danes and Vanessa Mia Danes" Lorelai and Luke said in unison.

**A/N: Well how was it? Thanks again to everyone who gave me suggestions on names. I decided to give Lorelai and Luke twins because on my poll there was a tie between having a boy or a girl. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I know I should have said this in the beginning if I was going to do it but, I have decided to follow the t.v. show now because it's getting better. I'm not going for anything to do with Christopher married to Lorelai but I am going to include the other things that happened. Like how Liz gave birth to Dullah, Lane and Zack having twins, Lucy's boyfriend being Marty, Logan moving to New York, Rory moving out of Logan's apartment, and Lucy and Olivia being mad at Rory. I'm so sorry this has taken me a while to get another chapter out but I have been having writer's block. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12**

Lorelai and her two babies were back in Stars Hollow a few days later.

Lorelai walked into the diner with a two section stroller full of Michael and Vanessa.

Luke looked up at the sound of the bell above the door to see his wife and children.

"Hey" Luke greeted and gave Lorelai a quick kiss on the lips and kiss on both his children's heads.

"Hey hun. Is April here yet? She told me yesterday that she was going to come by and see her brother and sister" Lorelai took out the sections of the stroller, which switched to two carriers, and put them on the counter in front of her.

She smiled at her children and looked up at Luke for his answer.

"Yeah she's upstairs. Do you want me to go get her?" Luke responded.

"No that's alright. I'll go get her. Mikey and Nessa haven't seen their daddy all morning. I'll be right back. You better have a nice cup of coffee for me when I come back" Lorelai flashed her smile at him and went upstairs.

Luke shook his head at her leave.

He smiled and walked from behind the counter to his children.

He looked down at them and brushed his hand across the tops of their heads, on their chocolate brown tufts of hair.

He then got back to work.

Upstairs Lorelai found April doing her homework.

April looked up when she heard footsteps.

"Hi mom" April smiled.

"Hi sweetie. Your brother and sister are downstairs. So, what're you working on?" Lorelai looks over April's shoulder.

"Science. It' quite fascinating actually. It's biology. It's about when—" April was rambling on about her assignment, which Lorelai couldn't even begin to understand what it was about.

"April, why don't you take a break and we'll go down to see your brother and sister?" Lorelai asked.

"Sure" April closed her textbook she was reading from and went downstairs with Lorelai.

"Hello my babies. You both remember your sister April right?" Lorelai greeted Michael and Vanessa, aka Mikey or Mike and Nessa or Nessy.

She kissed them on their heads as did April.

Lorelai then looked up and saw that Luke was arguing with someone on the phone.

"Yes I've considered that….I know….That's not what I mean….Of course, she's my daughter. I'm willing to do anything….No….When?...Thursday at three….Fine….See you then" Luke hung up with an aggravated sigh.

Luke turns around and sees Lorelai and April staring up at him confusedly.

"That was our lawyer calling to say that on Thursday we have to go to court. We will win this. What Ana is doing is not fair to any of us" Luke answered for their confusion.

"Thursday?" Lorelai asked to confirm.

"Yes, Thursday" Luke answered.

……………………………………………………………………………

Rory was back at Yale crying about two things. One, for Olivia and Lucy being mad at her and two, for Logan cheating on her, again.

When they broke up the first time it was because Logan was told on for cheating with his sister's bride's maids. Now, when Rory went to his office in New York, she found Logan and Bobby having their tongues in each other's throats. Now Rory was glad she moved back to rooming with Paris and Doyle. The good thing is, Rory broke up with Logan.

Rory could understand why Lucy and Olivia are mad at her but she doesn't understand why they won't give her the chance to explain, why she and Marty didn't tell them that they knew each other before. Rory just doesn't know how to talk to them again.

**A/N: Ok I know this chapter didn't have much but I needed to write something. So thanks for the ones of you who reviewed. I need help with something. I know I want Rory to have another love interest but I don't know who. Do any of you have suggestions? Also, should I continue in following with the show or should I just go back to what I was already doing? Tell me please. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**

**p.s. Happy Chanukah to all my fellow Jews out there!!!!!!  
**


End file.
